


За тех, кто должен жить вечно

by Alliar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Празднование дня рождения Джима было лишь предлогом собрать остатки экипажа и показать, что жизнь продолжается. В определенный момент Леонард четко осознает: ему на сегодня хватит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За тех, кто должен жить вечно

В определенный момент Леонард четко осознает: ему на сегодня хватит.

Он прикрывает глаза, выдыхает и встряхивает головой, выбираясь из состояния тупого оцепенения, в котором провел последние двадцать минут. Слишком много дурных мыслей, слишком мало хороших вестей; единственный положительный момент — они живы, но сегодня этого недостаточно. Он жив, а другие, те, с кем он бок о бок провел три года на корабле — нет.

Он сползает со стула и некоторое время стоит, прикидывая, нужна ли ему посторонняя помощь. В голове шумит, однако для выпившего столько, сколько за вечер выпил он, Леонард чувствует себя возмутительно трезвым. Глупо было надеяться, что выпивка поможет забыть — потому что она никогда не помогала.

Празднование дня рождения Джима было лишь предлогом собрать остатки экипажа и показать, что жизнь продолжается. Напряженные лица, осунувшиеся и уставшие, расслаблялись медленно и неохотно, алкоголь лился рекой, и этот праздник самообмана — лучшее, что случилось с ними за последние дни.

Они это заслужили.

Леонард чувствует себя слишком старым для этого дерьма. Когда он поступал в академию Звездного флота, жизнь казалась настолько мрачной, что он был бы счастлив оказаться за миллионы световых лет от родной планеты, где у него отобрали все. И, несмотря на страх перед космосом, несмотря на пугающее ощущение собственной беспомощности перед бесконечными пустыми пространствами, заполненными только томительным ожиданием новых открытий, он готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы что-то изменить. А теперь, проводив на тот свет больше половины экипажа, он не чувствует ничего, даже сожаления. Только бесконечную усталость.

Бармен вопросительно наклоняется к нему, и Леонард осознает, что уже с минуту стоит, вперив взгляд в гладкую деревянную столешницу. С усилием оторвавшись от полированной поверхности, он бросает:

— Все нормально, — и разворачивается, пытаясь выловить в толпе знакомые лица.

Джима нигде нет. По-хорошему им нужно поговорить — и это должен быть обстоятельный серьезный разговор, какие случаются только между близкими друзьями, небезразличными к судьбе друг друга. Но как он ни всматривается, знакомой фигуры нигде не видно. Нет ни Спока, ни Ухуры. Джейла методично вливает с себя рюмку за рюмкой под неусыпным контролем Скотти — хоть у кого-то все складывается нормально.

«Нормально» — самое лживое слово этого вечера.

У него все нормально, у них все нормально, в обозримом будущем тоже все будет нормально.  
К черту.

Леонард медленно пробирается сквозь поток людей и инопланетян, прокладывая себе путь к выходу. Знакомые и незнакомые лица сливаются в сплошное шумное море распахнутых ртов и блестящих глаз. Оно покачивается и шумит. То накатывает, то отступает. То накатывает, то…

— Доктор? — звонко спрашивает кто-то. — Доктор МакКой, как вы себя чувствуете? 

Сфокусировав взгляд на очередном лице, Леонард останавливается. Чехов смешной — со своим дурацким акцентом, подвижным лицом и кудрявыми волосами. У Чехова пробивается вечерняя щетина на подбородке, и Леонард ловит себя на смутном желании прикоснуться языком. Чехов весь такой — его хочется попробовать. От этого Леонард начинает чувствовать себя еще хуже, словно уже сделал что-то непоправимое.

— Вы меня узнаете? — окликает тот еще раз, и его взгляд становится цепким и неприятно внимательным.

Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и Леонард думает — не надо, я того не стою. Иди выпей, тебе уже можно. Повеселись за тех, кто должен был находиться здесь, с нами.

— Знаете, — произносит Чехов, подбираясь ближе. — По-моему, я должен помочь вам добраться до номера. Вы на ногах едва держитесь.

Он так близко, что Леонард способен рассмотреть каждую ресницу и каждую вылинявшую веснушку.

— Отстань, — отчетливо выговаривает он, старательно обходя его по дуге. — Только детей мне тут и не хватало.  
— Так вы согласны? — смеется Чехов, подныривая под руку и неожиданно крепко обхватывая за талию. — Я знал, что мы подружимся.

Чехов пахнет пивом и сигаретным дымом. А еще — и Леонард вовсе не принюхивается, нет, — еще от него пахнет мятой, женскими духами и чем-то терпким, приятным. Чехов пахнет взрослым мужчиной, в которого он незаметно вырос за три года миссии, и, хотя он по-прежнему глядит на капитана, словно мальчишка на героя, вышагнувшего из комиксов, это становится заметно, особенно когда он так близко.  
Сердце заходится, тяжело и больно разбиваясь о клетку из ребер. Леонард выдыхает, гипнотизируя взглядом падающий на лоб тугой завиток, и Чехов поворачивается, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. У глаз собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается:

— А вы совсем пьяны, da?  
— Похоже, — выдыхает Леонард.

Внутри него закручивается вибрирующая от напряжения пружина. Он знал, что это закончится плохо. И то стеклянное крошево, которое он чувствовал в собственном горле на протяжении вечера, начинает медленно сыпаться вниз, в пищевод, поэтому голос звучит хрипло, а в голове — пустота. Потому что Чехов. Потому что прижимается сбоку, мимолетно разгладив пальцами складку на рубашке, и осторожно продвигается вперед, сквозь толпу.

Бога ради, обычно в роли поводыря выступает Леонард.

Они с Чеховым идут, медленно переставляя ноги. Один неверный шаг — и все. Они словно танцуют вальс, и четкий ритм шагов почти не сбивается, они отличная команда. Раз-два-три — и сердце стучит в такт, взволнованно бодая ребра. Ладонь, которую Чехов прижимает к его боку, даже через ткань рубашки кажется такой горячей, что еще чуть-чуть, и она прожжет кожу насквозь.  
Леонард уже не чувствует себя таким трезвым. И это гораздо хуже, потому что пробивающееся на поверхность чувство благодарности — за все разом и главным образом за то, что жив, — затапливает с головой, вышибая дух. Слишком много того, что не стоит показывать, а в особенности — себе.

Двери с шорохом расходятся в стороны, выпуская их из душного, пропитанного чужими запахами зала. Они словно ныряют в червоточину, моментально попадая в другой мир — мир чернильной тьмы и стекла, за которым видны уходящие вверх бесконечные огни причудливо изгибающихся улиц. Мир, который тонет в сиянии разноцветных вывесок и призывном свете голографических экранов, транслирующих виды города.

Леонард поворачивает голову, любуясь яркими бликами, окрашивающими лицо Чехова в фантастические цвета. И застывает, разглядывая подрагивающие ресницы и приоткрытые губы, между которых на мгновение мелькает влажный язык.

— Вас поселили на семнадцатом этаже? — деловито спрашивает Чехов, и магия вмиг разрушается, оставляя Леонарда беспомощно хватать ртом стылый воздух.  
— Да, — отвечает он хрипло. — На семнадцатом.

Проплывающая в потоке воздуха сияющая растяжка рекламы бросает отблески на стекло. 

— Город под куполом, — хмыкает Чехов, кидая взгляд на улицу, и уводит его к лифту.  
— В дрожь бросает, — честно признается Леонард.

И не врет — от негромкого смеха Чехова его действительно бросает в дрожь, и это невозможно игнорировать.

Гулкое эхо отскакивает от стен и потолка, пока они идут. Чехов ровно дышит, глядя перед собой, и выглядит совершенно спокойным — а Леонард не удерживается и бросает на него косые взгляды. Он не верит в совпадения, он стал старше на целую вечность за последние дни, и влюбленность — это не про него.

Пока они поднимаются на нужный этаж, между ними устанавливается молчание, и оно не кажется неуютным или тоскливым. Леонард прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением спокойствия, окутавшим их плотным облаком. Впервые за вечер он чувствует себя, как должен человек, еле-еле вырвавшийся из передряги — уставшим, но не опустошенным. Если ради этого чувства нужно было всего лишь постоять рядом с Чеховым — что ж, Леонард жалеет, что не додумался до этого раньше.

— Какая комната ваша? — спрашивает тот, нарушая тишину, и Леонарда выдергивает из медитативного состояния, как рыбу из воды. Выдергивает и тащит вверх.

Он открывает глаза, фокусируясь на ощущении теплой ладони Чехова на своем боку.  
В горле пересыхает, и он тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем отозваться:

— Я дойду сам, спасибо.  
— Я помогу, — возражает тот.

Они вышагивают из лифта, проваливаясь в приглушенный свет коридора, и в этом освещении его глаза кажутся двумя темными провалами, на дне которых гаснут искры. Как звезды в глубоком колодце.

— Слушай, малыш…

Чехов тихо смеется и глядит еще более внимательно:

— Доктор, вы в курсе, что только вы так меня называете? Это… мило, но немного обидно.

Его ломаный английский, и теплый выдох на щеке, и пристальный взгляд — все это делает с Леонардом что-то неправильное. Он давно не испытывал такого острого желания выскочить из собственной кожи и сбежать только из-за того, что ему кто-то нравится. А Чехов ему ужасно нравится.

— Слушай, хватит, — произносит он как можно резче. — Ты вытащил меня оттуда, проводил, помог — спасибо. А теперь оставь меня одного.

Чехов смотрит на него, улыбка подрагивает, словно он знает что-то, о чем не знает Леонард. Это раздражает и немного пугает. Потому что Леонард усиленно не думает, как обхватывает его лицо ладонями и медленно вылизывает рот, целуя глубоко и жарко.

Он вообще ни о чем таком не думает.

— Так какая комната ваша? — повторяет Чехов терпеливо, и Леонард закатывает глаза.

Он делает шаг вперед, и Чехов шагает вместе с ним, все еще поддерживая, и ухмыляется совсем нахально, пока Леонард с руганью вытягивает из узкого кармана пропуск и прикладывает к панели.

Все это похоже на тонкое издевательство, призванное расшатать его убеждения. Словно Чехов знает — о его взглядах и тяжелых мыслях, о дурных снах, после которых обычно просыпаешься с таким стояком, что хватает пары движений ладонью. Словно он догадывается и осознанно провоцирует.

Авторизация срабатывает спустя секунду, и они шагают в номер — в его временный дом.

— Меня поселили в такой же, — делится наблюдениями Чехов. — Хотя у вас почему-то более… уютно. Я бы хотел...  
— Да неужели, — сквозь зубы отзывается Леонард, понимая, что это последняя капля.

Если ему суждено совершить ошибку — он ее совершит. И делает то, о чем наверняка пожалеет, когда окончательно протрезвеет.  
Он разворачивается и целует Чехова.

Целует его жадно, глубоко засовывая язык в рот, целует не закрывая глаз — и потому видит, как дрожат светлые ресницы. Как появляется между бровей складка, которую тянет разгладить пальцами. И чувствует — как охотно раскрываются чужие губы под его напором. Как неожиданно умело Чехов перехватывает инициативу. Как целует сам. Так увлеченно и с такой готовностью, словно ждал этого годы.  
Подхватывает и ведет, напирая, и прижимается тесно. Подрагивающие пальцы вплетаются в волосы, осторожно, мягко, и от сочетания этой нежности и жадности Леонарду хочется взвыть. Он задыхается, когда Чехов обхватывает его за затылок, притискивая ближе. И издает совсем позорный скулеж, когда чувствует укус.

Они отстраняются на расстояние вдоха, и Леонард недоверчиво рассматривает его — сосредоточенного, настороженного, — и совершенно не представляет, что ему теперь делать. Что им — делать.  
— Завтра ты будешь об этом жалеть, — произносит он тихо, и изо всех сил надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь из них окажется достаточно благоразумным, чтобы прекратить.  
Голос Чехова, неожиданно низкий, прокатывается вдоль позвоночника водопадом дрожи.

— Я — нет, — произносит он уверенно. — А что насчет вас? Всегда можно сделать вид, что виновен алкоголь.

Он улыбается, спокойно и уверенно, как человек, которому нечего терять. И Леонард сглатывает, гипнотизируя взглядом расстегнутый воротник рубашки и ямку между ключицами. Цепляется за тонкую серебряную цепочку, стопорится на белом росчерке шрама, не скрытом тканью, и его коротит.

Они целуются почти в полной темноте, только неоновые вспышки вывесок с улицы дают призрачный размытый свет. В голове набатом стучит кровь, они делают огромную глупость, и Леонард действительно слишком давно этого хочет — даже если никогда себе в этом не признается. Он знает, что должен остановиться. Должен отодвинуться, выставить Чехова из номера и запереться. А утром сделать вид, что ничего не помнит. Знает, что так будет лучше. Потому что Чехов слишком молод — и ему незачем делать это. Ему не нужен Леонард, не нужен секс с ним, не нужно... Чехов кусает его за мочку уха, тянет зубами и прикасается языком, и кровь моментально устремляется вниз. Смутная трусливая надежда на то, что они потискаются и благополучно уснут, не успев сделать ничего страшного, тает, как предрассветный туман.

Леонард делает шаг назад — туда, где, как он помнит, стоит кровать. Чехов следует за ним, и они снова как будто танцуют под немую музыку. Он ловко подхватывает ритм, запускает ладони под выправленную из брюк рубашку, касаясь вспотевшей кожи и прижигая шею горячим дыханием. Смотрит снизу вверх и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, и Леонард, затаив дыхание, вплавляет эту улыбку в сетчатку.

Их подхватывает и несет с собой неуправляемое течение.

Леонард заставляет его снять рубашку — и Чехов подчиняется. А оставшись наполовину раздетым, смотрит прямо и без стеснения, будто они уже делали это много раз. Дыхание перехватывает, а сердце бьется уже не в груди — в горле.

Леонард знает, как выглядит Чехов без одежды. Скудного освещения не хватает, чтобы рассмотреть в подробностях, но он знает, что его тело — это карта шрамов. Маленьких и больших, глубоко въевшихся в незагорелую кожу и почти незаметных. На плече — бугристый шрам, оставшийся после упавшей балки. Светлая линия под лопаткой — натолкнулся на острый выступ во время атаки на корабль. Продолговатый шрам на внутренней стороне бедра — ожог. Тонкий росчерк над бровью — «я был беспокойным ребенком, доктор, хорошо, что глаз остался цел».  
Их больше, намного больше, разных форм и размеров, заметных и наполовину стершихся, ровных и выпуклых. Леонард хотел бы выучить их все.  
Он опускает взгляд на огромный синяк на боку и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

Чехов пожимает угловатыми плечами:  
— Посадка была жесткой, — пытается отшутиться он, словно опасаясь расспросов. Или что намечающаяся ночь превратится в медицинский осмотр.

Но Леонард, как завороженный, уже опускается перед ним на колени. Трется носом о беззащитную кожу живота. Чехов прерывисто дышит, когда он касается синяка языком, и вскрикивает, когда смыкает зубы.

— Знаете, — произносит он хрипло. — Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что вам может такое нравиться.

Леонард поднимает голову и сталкивается с ним взглядом. Ему хочется сказать, что Чехов, хоть и гений, все-таки идиот. Хочет сказать, что ему нравится все, что с ним связано. Хочет сказать еще много сентиментальных вещей. Вместо этого он едко выталкивает:

— Ты думаешь, нормальные люди становятся врачами? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает расстегивать на нем брюки.

Клацает пряжка ремня, с тихим скрипом ползет вниз застежка, а с пуговицей возникает заминка. На пальцы ложится подрагивающая ладонь, и Чехов с усилием выдыхает:

— Я сам.

Леонарду очень хочется съязвить. Сказать, что «я сам» в данном случае неуместно, но заставляет себя смолчать, потому что боится спугнуть — и Чехова, и себя. Когда идешь на сделку с совестью, приходится действовать быстро и не позволять себе думать слишком долго. 

Он убирает руки, позволяя Чехову самому расстегнуть брюки, и тянет их вниз, а после помогает снять ботинки и вышагнуть из штанин. Леонард бездумно гладит его под коленями, прижимаясь взмокшим лбом к подрагивающему животу. Прямо перед ним — внушительный бугор под обтягивающей тканью трусов.

— Мне кажется, вы издеваетесь, — ломко произносит Чехов сверху.  
— Ну что ты, — отзывается Леонард. — Я еще даже не начинал.

Глупо, но он чувствует, словно разворачивает подарок. Слой за слоем. И ощущение, что он по-прежнему одет, когда Чехов стоит перед ним почти обнаженный, бьет по нервам, добавляя дергающего возбуждения.

— Значит, вы планируете когда-нибудь?..

Вместо ответа Леонард разворачивает последний слой. Подцепляет пальцами край трусов и, стянув на бедра, широким мокрым движением лижет головку. Над головой раздается громкий выдох, переходящий в тихий стон, а в волосы на затылке вплетаются чужие пальцы.

Леонард не позволяет себе думать о том, что делает. В конце концов, кто в свое время не баловался в Академии, переполненной инопланетянами различных видов, рас и полов, но у него не настолько богатый опыт, чтобы уметь все. Приходится действовать наугад — он смыкает губы, наклоняя голову, и позволяет Чехову делать так, как нравится ему. Тот громко дышит, покачивая бедрами, а когда головка упирается в щеку, замирает. Теплая ладонь подцепляет подбородок, вынуждая выпустить член изо рта и поднять голову.

Леонард проваливается в горячечный взгляд Чехова с головой.

— Я долго не продержусь, — выдыхает тот с обезоруживающей искренностью.  
— Над твоей выдержкой нам еще работать и работать, — ухмыляется Леонард, и только после понимает, что сказал.

«Нам».

— Слишком давно этого хотел, — пожимает плечами Чехов.

Его слова бьют под дых, и он не замечает замешательства Леонарда. Он вообще, кажется, уже ничего не замечает — ни этой заминки, ни того, что Леонард явно не настолько пьян, ни-че-го. Тянет Леонарда наверх, к себе, прижимается, обхватывая за плечи, и шепчет, опаляя ухо дыханием:

— Нечестно, что только я без одежды.

Его голос с этим смешным акцентом явно обладает особой магией. Как в той старой сказке про дудочку и крыс — и спустя мгновение Леонард осознает, что почти полностью разделся. Когда на нем ничего не остается, что-то происходит. Чехов делает шаг вперед и тянет его за собой. Заставляет сесть на кровать, подталкивает, забирается следом. Трется об него, зажмурив глаза и приоткрыв потемневший от поцелуев рот. Прерывисто дышит, когда проезжается членом по животу, и Леонард чувствует, как между ними становится скользко от смешивающейся смазки.

Взмокшие волосы мажут по щеке, когда Чехов наклоняется и начинает целовать его за ухом, постепенно переходя на шею. Долго, вдумчиво и неторопливо, словно решая сложное уравнение.  
И этот ритм, сонный, медитативный, завораживает. Леонард пользуется моментом и дает волю рукам. Трогает его — везде. Зачесывает на лоб непослушные кудрявые волосы. Ведет пальцами по сильной шее с выступающим адамовым яблоком. Намечает разлет ключиц. Задевает твердые соски и ловит губами тихий всхлип, стоит сжать один между пальцев. Трогает короткую жесткую поросль в паху, гладит скользкий от смазки член, кладет ладони на бока, испещренные мелкими шрамами. О каждом из них он спросит позже — отчего-то внутри крепнет уверенность, что Чехов поделится с ним историей.  
Проводит по пояснице, оглаживает округлые ягодицы. Сжимает их, разводя в стороны, и Чехов выгибается над ним, шумно хватая воздух.

— Еще, — отрывисто произносит он, и Леонард снова его целует.

Он делает «еще», и «еще», и «еще», с восторгом прислушиваясь к искренней, жадной реакции чужого тела. Чехов льнет к нему, гнется, как пластилиновый, вжимается плотнее, трется и рвано дышит, лихорадочно проезжаясь губами по губам. Это, пожалуй, самый странный секс за последние несколько лет у Леонарда: они еще ничего толком не успели сделать, но внутри уже все сжимается от нежности и желания. Словно кто-то продел через его сердце кучу маленьких рыболовных крючков и тянет в разные стороны. От этого ощущения так больно, что крик застывает в горле, и вместо того, чтобы кричать, Леонард продолжает двигаться в такт с Чеховым, гладить влажную от пота кожу и смотреть в глаза, распахнутые удивленно и радостно.

— Я очень давно... — выдыхает Чехов, и у него совершенно потерянный, стеклянный взгляд. — Очень давно.

«Давно — что?» — хочет спросить Леонард, но не спрашивает, потому что догадывается. От этой догадки, такой простой и одновременно невероятной, ему становится хорошо и очень страшно.  
Разумеется, он догадывался с самого начала, даже раньше, чем Джим хлопнул его по плечу и высказался: «Похоже, у тебя появился новый поклонник». Все было понятно — по случайно пойманным задумчивым взглядам на мостике, по стеснительной улыбке во время общих разговоров, по покрасневшему лицу во время осмотров в лазарете, по повисшему в воздухе «доктор... впрочем, нет, ничего». Разумеется, Леонард все видел, фиксировал и старался не придавать значения. Потому что Чехов. Потому что слишком заманчиво и слишком близко.

Потому что...

Он плавится в его руках, гибкий, как побег, вжимается лбом в плечо и выстанывает что-то — а после сильно вздрагивает, кончая с приглушенным всхлипом. Леонард целует мокрый висок, втискивая его в себя, вжимая, трется об него, сцепив зубы — и ему хватает нескольких движений.

Оргазм прокатывается по телу волной, на несколько долгих мгновений выдергивая из реальности. Леонард приходит в себя урывками — и осознает только, что стало очень тихо.  
В номере темно, только яркие огни города ложатся на пол и стены. Чехов трется лбом о его плечо, и Леонард поклясться готов, что он улыбается.

— Думаю, у вас здесь хватит места для двоих, — произносит он преувеличенно серьезно.

Леонард громко выдыхает и демонстративно сжимает его ягодицы. Ему просто нравится это ощущение. А еще — то, как прерывисто вдыхает Чехов, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Я думаю, что мы еще не закончили, — отвечает он мягко. 

И — теперь уж точно, — Чехов улыбается.


End file.
